Je suis rentré
by Nightmared
Summary: La vie continue. Après le basket, Aomine a réalisé son rêve et est devenu policier. Mais sa vie conjugal avec un magnifique blond bien connu est aussi un bon exemple d'une toute autre chose qu'Aomine a réussit: avoir quelqu'un à embrasser lorsqu'il est l'heure de rentrer.


Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un très très très court petit OS sur un thème très léger. J'ai malheureusement pris énormément de retard dans mon autre fiction sur ces deux-là mais dernièrement j'aime terriblement écrire sur du AoKise par rapport à leur quotidien en tant que couple établit et adulte. J'espère que cette espèce de fiante-sucrée-rallongée-à-la-guimauve saura vous contenter le tant que je reprenne correctement Peut mieux Faire. ;D

_**•**_ _**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété exclusive de **Tadaoshi Fujimaki-sensei**.  
_**•** **Rating:**_ **K+** pour la relation homosexuelle. Peut être qu'un autre rating viendra si je démarre une série d'OS de ce genre. ;DDD  
_**•**_ _**Pairing:**_ Aomike x Kise.  
**• _Résumé:_** La vie continue. Après le basket, Aomine a réalisé son rêve et est devenu policier. Mais sa vie conjugal avec un magnifique blond bien connu est aussi un bon exemple d'une toute autre chose qu'Aomine a réussit: avoir quelqu'un à embrasser lorsqu'il est l'heure de rentrer. 

* * *

C'est à cette heure là qu'il préférait rentrer. Car bien qu'il fût tard et que son corps criait au repos, il savait diablement bien que son homme était en train de l'attendre.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait tardé à rentrer chez eux, l'apollon qui l'attendait devait avoir revêtit l'une de ses chemises ou l'un de ses pulls pour supporter l'attente.

Lorsque la clé se glissa dans la serrure et que la porte s'ouvrit, Aomine sut immédiatement, à l'odeur qui baignait son appartement, que son homme était encore réveillé. Il se doutait même qu'il était en train de réchauffer un plat à la cuisine pour contenter l'estomac affamé du brun. Dans un sourire apaisé, il se débarrassa de chaussure, mentaux et écharpe et déposa son sac contenant son uniforme dans leur entrée. Enfin, en un soupire fatigué et impatient, il finit par rejoindre son compagnon.

Il était là.

Affublé du pull grisâtre du policier, nageant un peu dedans, sans rien d'autre qu'un boxer noir terriblement moulant pour accompagner sa tenue, Kise irradiait de beauté au milieu de leur appartement. Aomine s'émerveilla encore une fois de cette grace naturelle qui enveloppait constamment son compagne -et de ce postérieur si alléchant-. Son homme ne l'avait pas remarqué et il profita de ces quelques petites secondes discrètes pour savourer cette vision du beau blond qui se trémoussait en chantonnant derrière sa gazinière.

Il sourit.

Qu'il était plaisant de rentrer chez soit en ayant les lumières allumées, l'appartement enivré d'une odeur épicé et un homme absolument magnifique en train de vous cuisiner un bon petit-plat. Sans nul doute que la scène aurait pus être cliché dans un couple « normal », voir carrément sexiste, mais dieu seul savait à quel point il adorait rentrer chez lui et être accueillit ainsi.

Et le plus beau restait à venir.

Car rien ne pourrait jamais détrôner la mine surprise de Ryôta lorsqu'il se retournerait. Lorsque ses beaux yeux dorés se poseraient sur le sourire de son policier enfin rentré et qu'en un éclair ses lèvres se dessineraient en un sourire radieux. Oh qu'il aimait ce sourire sincère d'un homme heureux de retrouver son conjoint! Mais cette belle récompense d'une dure journée de labeur ne lui serait offerte qu'à condition que l'élégant blond ne le remarque.

Amusé de passer à ce point inaperçu, Aomine remonta délicatement les manches de sa chemise foncée et s'avança le plus discrètement possible vers son homme. Il prit garde à ne pas faire grincer le planché et lorsqu'il se sentit assez proche, tendit les bras pour saisir amoureusement la taille de son compagnon, pour le coller immédiatement contre son torse.

« Je suis rentré. » Murmura-t-il.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de se retourner frénétiquement mais aussitôt eut-il croisé le regard envoutant de sa panthère noire que son regard se teinta d'un éclat amoureux et son sourire se dessina discrètement.

« Tu m'as fait peur, gros nul! S'amusa-t-il à rétorquer tout en faisant basculer son corps dans les bras du beau brun.  
**–** Pardon pardon, c'était trop tentant de surprendre ton p'tit cul impatient de me revoir! ~

**–** Hey! Commence pas déjà à me parler comme ça alors que tu ne m'as même pas encore embrassé… » Réprimanda Kise en tirant machinalement l'une des joues de son petit-ami.

Aomine rit à gorge déployée avant de s'exécuter et de venir cueillir les lèvres de son magnifique blond en un baiser étonnamment chaste. Ils se laissèrent plusieurs secondes pour se redécouvrir avec amour, les mains partant se poser sur le corps de l'un et l'autre, les souffles s'échangeant délicatement, les bouches se saluant avec amour.

Un baiser ne suffit pas. Aomine en voulut un deuxième et le prit sans demander. Kise apprécia le geste et ne se priva pas pour en redemander encore un. Et puis finalement un quatrième fut échangé, plus long mais tout aussi chaste. Une petite léchouille à la fin du quatrième entraina leur bouche pour un cinquième, plus osé. Et puis avant de déraper, le bronzé mit fin à leur petit échange, mais se permit de déposer une dernière fois ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de son amant.

Il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille, appréciant de sentir les bras de son blond s'enrouler autour de son cou. C'était le signal.

Pour éviter tout accident qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le policier coupa le feu de leur cuisinière avant de se décaler avec son homme dans les bras. Homme qui laissa tomber son front dans le cou du beau brun pour en humer bruyamment l'odeur.

Dieu qu'il se sentait bien, là, dans le creux de ces bras forts et protecteurs.

« Tu m'as manqué. Susurra Kise à son homme.  
**–** Toi aussi bébé. » Répondit-il, un dernier baiser à l'appui.

Enlacés et silencieux, Aomine et Kise se retrouvaient enfin. Après une bête journée de travail qu'il était bon de terminer. Ils s'étaient vu au lever, avaient échangé un baiser avant qu'ils ne partent respectueusement accomplir leur travail mais rien n'aurait pus atténuer cette joie qui les prenait dès qu'ils se retrouvaient le soir.

Lorsqu'enfin, après une simple journée de passée, ils pouvaient de nouveau s'embrasser.

— Fin —

* * *

Et voilà, la guimauve est passée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. :D  
N'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas tué avec toute cette nian-niantise! :P  
Kissu kissu ~


End file.
